


Davey Jacobs’ Lie

by Elmer



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, weekly updates hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmer/pseuds/Elmer
Summary: “But... but we’re inevitable.....”“Well ya lied ta me.... so we’re done. Goodbye.”





	1. Chapter 1

Davey walked down the street after a long day of selling. He’d let Les go with Jack for the day, and the three of them had agreed to meet at the Circulation Window once they’d finished. 

Once Davey arrived, he saw Jack standing there, but no Les. Panic and anger immediately seized him as he marched towards him. 

“What the heck Kelly?? I TRUSTED you with him, and you show up here-“ 

“DAVEY RELAX! He said he wasn’t feelin’ good, so I took ‘im home.” Jack huffed, pushing up his shirtsleeves, glancing up at Davey’s face, watching the relieved expression melt into place 

Wow..... now that the situation had been cleared up..... he realized something. 

He was alone.  
With Jack.  
Jack Kelly.  
The man of his dreams. 

Davey felt his heart speed up, his palms begin to sweat, and his mouth dry up. 

He gulped. 

He loved Jack so much.... he always had from the moment that he’d first seen him... but if Jack knew what he was, or worse, who, he’d hate him. He’d hate him forever, and he couldn’t bear to lose him.... not like that..... 

“Dave? Dave, did ya hear me?” 

“Huh? What is it?” 

“I said do ya want some ice-cream? I think they’ve got pistachio today.” 

Davey found himself nodding even though he didn’t really like that flavor and soon enough he was trailing behind Jack to the store, wanting desperately to take his hand, but knowing he’d question it and- 

“Two please.” 

Jack dug a dime out from his pocket as Jacobi handed Davey the two cones. 

Ugh. Pistachio. 

He handed Jack his cone, and tried to lick his while leaving the store.

Gagging, he tried to play it off as merely choking, but Jack wasn’t an idiot. 

“Davey? What’s the matter with ya?” 

Davey tried to look nonchalant, but had a feeling his face was twisted in a grimace as he held the ice cream.

“Nothing.” He said, taking another lick. 

“Do ya not like pistachio ice cream?” 

Davey sighed. He couldn’t hide it anymore. 

“No. No I don’t like pistachio.” 

“THEN WHY DID YA ASK FOR IT???” 

“I WASN’T THINKING JACK!” 

“THINKING?? YA DON’T GOTTA THINK TA ORDER ICE-CREAM DAVEY!” 

That wasn’t what he wasn’t thinking ABOUT, but he took a deep breath, and tried to play it off. 

“It’s been a long day Jack. I- I think I need to get home... do ya want the rest of the ice-cream?” 

“Sure. Maybe Race’ll eat it, or somethin’.” 

Davey cracked a smile at that, noting again how much Jack loved his boys. 

“See ya tomorrow Kelly.” 

“See ya tomorrow Davey.” 

He nearly stopped in his tracks at that... a first name.... did that mean something? Too bad it wasn’t his real one.....


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Davey woke up, the sunlight streaming through his window. He stretched, then sat up. All of a sudden, the memories from the day before flooded back to him. 

Him, Jack, the Pistachio ice-cream, his feelings for Jack, Jack.... 

He looked over at Les lying next to him, and left the bed, wanting to let his little brother sleep for a little while longer. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

As Davey made his way to the circulation window, his palms began to sweat again and he wiped them furiously on his pants, hoping that his cheeks weren’t hopelessly flushed. He looked around, not seeing many of the other newsies. Well, it was like him to always be early, and Jack was always late because he had to help the other boys get ready. 

“Hey Davey?” 

“Yeah?” 

“When are we gonna tell Jack-“ 

“Les! Shut up!” Davey whispered frantically as the bell rung again. 

“I don’t like lying.” The younger boy pouted, crossing his arms. 

“I know, I know. I don’t either, but these are our first friends! If they knew... they wouldn’t want to spend time with us anymore. Now come on, we have to get our papes.” Davey quickly explained as the other newsies slowly began to trickle on to the block. 

“Okay.” Les sighed, defeated.  
Davey looked down at his little brother, feeling instantly guilty. He knew that it wasn’t right to plant such ideas into such a young mind, but this was all he could think of to do, at least for a quick fix to the situation. 

Wiesel took his dime, giving him his usual fifty papes. He counted them, making sure he got the right amount, and looked up to see Jack tying Crutchie’s shoelaces for him. 

Davey smiled fondly at them, but his heart hurt. He would never have a best friend like that.... 

Never. 

He took a shaky breath, and tried to feign a smile as Jack stride towards him, smiling. 

“Mornin’ Davey.” Jack said. 

“Hey Jack.” He said back, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Ready ta sell?” 

“Sure. Usual spot?” It was hard for Davey to keep his voice casual, but as long as he didn’t look into his eyes, he would be fine. Right? 

“Uh, I don’t know about that one. Les and I didn’t do too good yesterday.” The younger newsie nodded, but soon perked up. 

“But I was thinkin’ that we could go near the park! Romeo says he has a spot there, but it’s all the way on the other side, so we wouldn’t steal any customers!” Les exclaimed. 

Davey looked at him, impressed. 

But what if he was recognized? He opened his mouth to protest, but Jack was completely on board. 

“Hey! Not so bad for a little kid!” He said, tipping Les’ hat. He giggled, and Davey knew he was outnumbered.  
Well, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.  
\- - - - - - - - - 

30 sold papes later, Davey was beginning to feel secure, confident even. He grinned as he whipped the next pape out of his bag. 

“Extra! Extra! Factory explosion, no survivors!” 

Davey saw some people begin to become interested, and waved the pape again. 

“If you want to know how it started, or who started it, you can-“ 

“David Jacobs?” Davey froze, then slowly turned around to see one of his dad’s business partners. 

He looked around, only to find that Jack’s mouth was wide open. 

“Your- your name....” 

“Jack, I can explain-“ 

“YOUR NAME ISN’T ‘DAVEY’????” Davey flinched, thankful that the man had walked away. 

“It’s David, Jack. My name is David Jacobs.” 

“WHAT???” 

“Yes.” He whispered again, squeezing his eyes shut, wishing that he could just disappear. 

“I- I don’t believe this....” 

“Jack, it’s just my name.” 

Your name is who ya are! All this time, I thought ya were Davey!” 

“You can still call me ‘Davey’ Jack.” 

Jack stopped for a moment, and sighed. 

“Alright. Alright, what do ya want me ta call ya?” 

“Davey. You can keep calling me Davey.” 

“Okay. I’m sorry.... Davey, it’s just a lot right now.” 

“I understand Jack.” Davey placed a hand on to his shoulder, knowing that if he found out anything else.... he’d be screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was in shock. Davey had lied to him.... he lied.... 

First, the ice cream. That wasn’t such a big deal, but... but his NAME..... 

David Jacobs. 

David Jacobs..... 

David..... 

What a beautiful name.... why would he hide it from him? 

He shook his head as he muttered a goodbye, and turned the other way to walk back to the Lodging House. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hours later, Jack sat in his penthouse, looking over the city streets. Sighing, he buried his head into his knees, and closed his eyes. 

No one coughed or cried, or needed money for rent.... 

Finally...... some time to himself..... 

“JACK!” 

His head snapped up as he saw Race standing a few steps down on the fire escape. 

“Race? Are ya okay?” He asked, trying to mask his exhaustion. 

“It’s- it’s Davey.” 

Jack didn’t ask any questions as he shot up, sprinted down the fire escape, and slid in through the window, his heart pounding. 

His head whipped around the bedroom, seeing a lone, unmoving figure on his old bed being tended to by Specs. 

Jack felt time stop. 

He slowly walked over to the bed, hoping that it wasn’t Davey.... he knew what Race had said, but maybe..... maybe it wasn’t. 

He gulped as he approached the bed, and felt his heart snap when he saw that it was Davey. 

He looked at him, and realized that he was sitting on the bed next to him. 

He didn’t even feel himself sink down into it. 

A bandage was wrapped around his head, his left arm was in a sling, and his face.... 

Jack bit his lip, and gently touched his black eye, and took the washcloth from Specs to clean the little cuts and scrapes that littered his chin and cheeks. 

As soon as he touched the cloth to his face, Davey flinched a bit, and moved his head. 

“Davey?” Jack whispered, unconcious of his knuckles resting on his cheek. 

His brow furrowed, and he shifted in his sleep, his eyes opening slowly. 

“J-Jack?” His voice was hoarse and he tried to sit up. 

“Davey no... just-just lie down.” Jack whispered, pushing him back down gently. He got off of the bed and knelt next to his best friend. 

Davey’s tired eyes shifted to focus on his face, and Jack felt his heart skip. 

His breath hitched when he saw how the sunlight landed on Davey’s face, and how his long eyelashes fluttered against his cheekbones.....

He gulped. 

“So... what happened to ya?”


	4. Chapter 4

When Davey opened his eyes, he wasn’t exactly surprised to see Jack leaning over him. 

His blue eyes were soft, and gentle as he gently pushed him down, cleaning the blood and dirt off of his face, and all Davey could do was lie there. 

He gulped. 

“It was the Delanceys.” He finally whispered to him, blinking slowly as some of the younger boys crowded around the bed. 

Jack gently shooed them away, and turned his attention back to Davey. 

“Dave... I- I’m glad that you’re okay....” 

He smiled crookedly. 

“Me too Jack... and thank you....” 

“Don’t thank me... Specs found ya.” Jack said softly, not realizing that his hand was resting on Davey’s cheek, absently stroking circles on it.

It sent shivers down Davey’s spine, and he knew that they couldn’t have this...

But he wanted it. 

Maybe he wasn’t thinking clearly, maybe they’d busted up his brains or something.... but he wanted what he wanted. 

“Jack? Can I tell ya something?” 

“Sure.” 

“Come closer.” 

Jack leaned down. 

“Closer.” 

He leaned farther. 

“Closer.” 

He leaned even more until his face was centimeters away from Davey’s. 

His breath hitched as he stared into Jack’s curious blue eyes. 

It was now, or never. 

He let his arm circle around the back of Jack’s neck, and pull him down for a kiss, probably the only one they would ever get to have. 

The other boy gasped, but that only encouraged Davey to keep going, and savor the one thing that would make him happy in this life.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should all read “Homophobic Jack Kelly” by therefuge bc the writing is amazing and I would definitely recommend it if you’re looking for a good story~


End file.
